04 Sierpnia 2010
left|thumb|79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Sprytne kaczątko, odc. 16 (The smart little duck, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 14 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 14); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kyle XY - odc. 20 (Kyle XY, ep. 20, Hause of Cards) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pora na doktora; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Warszawa 2010 - koncert w 66. rocznicę Powstania Warszawskiego (3); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 8, Śmiech to zdrowie (Don Matteo V, ep. 5, La Forza del sorisso); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Klan - odc. 1867 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Klan - odc. 1868 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 12; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5099 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5099); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4. ; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Halo? Halo?, odc. 11 (Who is on the phone?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Sen Noukyego, odc. 4 (Le reve de Nouky) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 17 - Honor parafii - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Okruchy życia - Niełatwy wybór (Fielder's Choice) - txt str.777 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Kevin Connor; wyk.:Chad Lowe, Marin Hinkle, K'Sun Rai; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Era Nowe Horyzonty 2010; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Ekstradycja III - odc. 3/10 - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Nie taki diabeł straszny (Voyous Voyelles) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Serge Meynard; wyk.:Audrey Tautou, Olivia Bonamy, Axelle Ade-Pasdeloup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79px 05:55 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 9/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 MASH - odc. 79/255 (MASH (s. IV, G 507)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 39; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Paweł Królikowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1750; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Jak wychowywać malucha - odc. 3 (Bringing up babies - ep. 3) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Sam Grace; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.113 - Rozkręcanie interesu (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Taking care of business)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2010 (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 734; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 422 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Kabaret na lato ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Żelazny orzeł 2 (Iron Eagle 2) - txt str.777 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1988); reż.:Sidney J. Furie; wyk.:Louis Gossett Jr, Mark Humphrey, Stuart Margolin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Dr House - odc. 103, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 17 - The Social Contract); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Tancerze - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kocham Kino - Kibole (Football factory, the) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Nick Love; wyk.:Danny Dyer, Frank Harper, Neil Maskell; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:40 Wieczór artystyczny - Taki to mroczny czas 24'; widowisko kameralne; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Dominika Ostałowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79px 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy 6:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 6:55 TV Market 7:10 Fortuna Wiedzy (790) 7:55 Strażnik Teksasu 8:55 Słodkie Zmartwienia (33) 9:25 Piękni (2) 10:25 Ostry Dyżur 11:25 Szpital na Perypetiach (15) 11:55 Rodzina Zastępcza plus (176) 12:55 Synowie (3) 13:25 I kto tu rządzi? (33) 14:00 Miodowe lata (107) 14:45 Świat Według Bundych (2 odc.) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (171) 17:00 Dlaczego Ja? (39) 18:00 Miodowe lata (108) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat Według Kiepskich (201) 20:00 el.Ligi Mistrzów:Lech Poznań-Sparta Praga 22:05 Buffalo Soliders 0:10 Skowyt V:Przebudzenie 2:25 Zagadkowa Noc 3:25 Tajemnice Losu left|thumb|79px 6:00 Mango 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Zorro (8) 8:30 Szczenięcie lata Toma i Jerry'ego (12) 8:55 Taniec z Gwiazdami 11:20 Granie na ekranie 11:50 Mango 12:20 Na wspólnej (1227,1228,1229) 14:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 14:55 Detektywi 15:25 Tajemnice Smallville 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 20:55 Oko za oko 22:55 Nie chcę tego dziecka 0:55 Uwaga! 1:15 Po co spać,jak można grać 2:20 Telesklep 2:45 Tajemnice Smallville 3:40 Oko za oko left|thumb|79px 4:55 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 75, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 163, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 1, USA 2008 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 78, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 137, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 7 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 57, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 164, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 2, USA 2008 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 79, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 129 21:00 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 22:55 Armstrong i Miller Show - odc. 5, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2007 23:35 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 00:35 Podniebny terror - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 2:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 The Basement Sessions - koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79px 5:55 Weronika Mars 6:25 Na wspólnej (708) 6:55 Superniania 7:55 Życie przede wszystkim (7) 8:50 Ostry Dyżur 9:50 Kobra-Oddział specjalny 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:35 Prawo pożądania (132) 14:35 Superniania 15:35 Niania 16:05 Życie przede wszystkim (8) 17:05 Kobra-Oddział specjalny 18:05 Ostry Dyżur 19:05 Przyjaciele 19:35 Niania 20:05 Życie ukryte w słowach 22:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (2 odc) 23:50 Kryptonim "Nina 1:55 Arkana Magii left|thumb|79px 07:00 Bukolandia - odc. 1 - Bulber; serial animowany; reż.:Gałysz Gałysz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Mama - nic - odc. 4/4 - Negatyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Jabłka w szlafroczkach; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 714; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (96); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Benefis - Jana Peszka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Saga rodów - Ród Lothów ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd - odc.11; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070* - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Rawa Blues Festival - Shakin' Dudi 20-lecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 46; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Daleko od siebie 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Mateusz Kosiorowski, Maria Jeżewska, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Tulipan - odc. 2/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (3) gość: Grażyna Torbicka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Opowieści niezwykłe - Pieśń triumfującej miłości 26'; film fabularny; reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Piotr Wysocki, Andrzej May, Jerzy Jogałła, Tadeusz Minc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 8/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Podróże z żartem - USA cz. 2 (43); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 04:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 21 - Kłamstwo; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Kino Sąsiadów - Wycieczkowicze (Úcastnici zajezdu) 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Jiří Vejdělek; wyk.:Anna Polívková, Eva Holubová, Bohumil Klepl, Květa Fialová, Jana Štěpánková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79px 6:00 Parot 6:30 Kocha ,nie kocha 7:00 Power lista 8:00 Kocha,nie kocha 8:30 Zrywacz 8:50 VIVA na plaży 9:00 Streetcharts 10:00 Tip-Top Lista 10:45 Parot 10:50 VIVA na plaży 11:00 Kocha nie kocha 11:30 Zrywacz 11:50 VIVA na plaży 12:00 Parot 12:30 Kocha nie kocha 12:50 VIVA na plaży 13:00 Hot or not 14:00 O co kaman 15:00 In & Out 16:00 10 na 10 17:00 Net shop 18:00 4 girls only 18:50 VIVA na plaży 19:00 Top1lista 19:50 VIVA na plaży 20:00 Viva Mjuzik Kłizzz 21:00 Club Charts 21:50 VIVA na plaży 22:00 Tip-Top Lista 23:00 Sexi Viva 1:00 Viva Hits Polska 2:00 Kocha nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot left|thumb|79px 6:00 Moje trzy siostry (97) 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry(98) 13:00 Straż graniczna 13:30 Najgorszy tydzień mojego życia (2) 14:00 Tajniak i agentka (5) 15:05 Obserwator:historia Susan Wilson 17:05 Czynnik PSI (2) 18:00 Tajniak i agentka (6) 19:00 Straż graniczna 19:30 Najgorszy tydzień mojego życia 20:05 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy 22:20 Miejskie legendy (10) 23:15 Lub czasopisma 23:35 Do diabła z kryminałem (3) 0:35 Namiętne studentki 2:05 Nocny patrol Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku